


Sirius's Pet

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, BDSM, Castiel is a Little Shit, Catboy!Inias, Cock Rings, Demons are Sex Fiends, I'm Going to Hell, King of Hell Dean Winchester, Lots and lots of porn, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sirius is a Trolling Boss, Slave Angel Castiel, Slavery, Sub!Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Virgin Castiel, Virgin!Castiel, Were-Creature!Cas, What Have I Done, Wing Kink, and porn, dom!sirius, i love that that's a tag, idek i just sort of mixed everything with porn and yeah, idk what kind of relationship a threesome is, kind of, like if dean had stayed in hell the first time, noncon, spn canon divergence, with my characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure shame. Just porn with a little plot but the plot is only 'where should i stick my dick' so idk if that counts.<br/>If you want Castiel reduced from Angel of the Lord to quivering mess of sexual frustration, then this is the place to be. You're welcome.<br/>Dean Winchester is the king of hell. He gifts an eccentric angel slave to his second in command. Trashy porn follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Shame on you for clicking on this. Shame on you and shame on your cow. jk luv u  
> I just wanted to try writing threesome porn but I didn't want DeanxSam because Wincest is my notp. So I added Sirius Black from HP because he's fucking hot and Casxdog and yes ik im so fucked up but so r you, you're reading this.

***Excerpt from: _The Three Kingdoms; A History***_

"Many centuries ago, there lived a man named Dean Winchester. He was an honest, hard-working, and loyal man, but the thing that really set him apart from any other was his unconditional love for his little brother, Sam. Dean and Sam were hunters, hunting ghosts, demons, vampires and other things. He and his brother, one day, found themselves smack in the middle of an all-out war between Heaven and Hell.

"Back in the time of the human Dean Winchester, Heaven and Hell were only open to the dead or the angels. Angels were perfect soldiers made by God, before Hell, Earth, or Purgatory even existed. They follow orders without question and are extremely loyal to their masters, which is why they are valued as slaves in Hell. Angel slavery has been outlawed in Purgatory and Heaven, as they are the general population in those kingdoms, but Hell has a larger population of demons who enjoy having angels as slaves. As you probably know, demons are the souls of humans that have been tortured in hell so much that their soul has been marked as one of hell's own. This is why they weren't classified under 'demons' but under 'the dead' until after the Inter-Dimensional war.

"Dean's brother was believed by the demons to be the anti-Christ who was going to win them the war. That is, until Sam got himself killed by another human. Dean was heartbroken and did the only thing he could think of to bring back his beloved brother. He sold his soul to a demon, guaranteeing himself a spot in the torture chambers of Hell. Over time, Dean became a demon, and eventually fought his way to the top to be the current King of Hell.

"Dean's brother, Sam Winchester, became very invested in protecting the humans after his brother's death. For years, he let protests on the war and made safe houses for humans to find refuge. The story goes that he fell in love with a demon named Ruby. She tricked him into opening Purgatory to let out all the souls and monsters trapped there, so that Hell could use them as nukes and win the war. Unfortunately, something went wrong and Purgatory ended up swallowing the Earth. Upon finding out he had been manipulated by his lover, Sam took his own life, joining Dean in Hell.

"In the first few decades of the ID war, a demon named Crowley was ruling Hell. Crowley was eventually overthrown by Dean, who ended the war and brought peace to all three of the dimensions, and was the first creature to call them The Three Kingdoms."

 

_~~~_

 

"You called, Sir?" Sirius knew, after years of working for Dean, to announce your presence when entering a room. He wasn't all that eager to feel Dean's wrath again.

"There's my man!" Sirius took in the sight of the throne room. Dean was sitting on the throne with his favorite bitch, Inias the catboy, in his lap. Dean's classic rock music filled the room and chains dangles from the ceiling. The only not-normal thing here was currently cowering in the corner with chains around his wrists and ankles. Dean got up and waved Sirius over to the new angel slave. Sirius looked into the slave's deep blue eyes, half-hidden behind the dark brown sex hair as the slave's black angel wings rustled behind him in apparent embarrassment of being so unclothed; he was only wearing what looked like a bed sheet. "Sirius, this is Castiel. He was just imported here from Purgatory itself. He is my newest toy, brand-fucking-new and unused, trained for a month in the best training facility in the kingdom."

Sirius couldn't understand why Dean had called him over just to show off his shiny new toy. Usually, he had more sense than that. "He is very nice, Sir, but-"

"I want you to have him." The slave's eyes widened at that. He seemed intimidated by Sirius, and anyway....

"I don't need a slave, Sir."

"I know, but, if I'm being honest, this one's a bit... eccentric.... I thought you might like the challenge."

Sirius knew what he really meant. "So you don't want it and can't be bothered with disposing of it?"

Dean smiled at his second-in-command. "Exactly."

The slave looked absolutely terrified now. Sirius could almost relate. Back when he was still a human soul and had just arrived in Hell, he was terrified anytime a Demon told him what he wanted to do to him. It's this pity that made him ask, "If, say, I wanted to keep it, just for a little while, what information could you give me on it?"

Dean looked pleased. "Well, he was born in the wild and captured a few months ago. Apparently the facility had some trouble training him because he... well, you'll see. They gave him to me as a gift, to get on my good side, I think. But Siriusly," Dean never got tired of that joke, "what use do I have for a slave that has that much of an attitude?" The slave looked like he was about to cry and his wings were folded behind him, shaking. "They say he's a virgin and from what I can tell, they're right. I haven't gotten around to trying him out, mainly because he won't let me, and I simply haven't the energy to train him right now. He's been vaccinated, I can get his papers if you really want them."

"Yes, I think I do..." Sirius found himself lonely a lot and maybe a slave was just what he needed.

Dean addressed the slave, "Drop the blanket." The slave shook his head. Dean leaned down to where he was cowering and lifted his chin. "You will do as I say. Now drop the blanket."

The slave fixed them with the best glare he could muster. "NO." he said in a clear, deep voice.

"You see what I mean?" Dean asked Sirius. "He's no good."

Sirius had an idea. He looked at the slave, and with eyes glowing black (because that's totally a thing these demons do), He said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The sheet lifted itself into the air, too high for the poor angel to reach, so he was left trying to cover himself with his wings. He didn't look half bad, and with some training, Sirius thought he could be an excellent pet.

"Also, He's an omega and his spiritual form is unknown." Dean was holding some brightly colored papers in his hand, looking from them to the slave and back again, as if trying to make sure everything was in order. Sirius was a little distracted with trying to figure out just how he was supposed to train a slave.

 

_~~~_

 

Cas had heard the stories, of course, who hadn't? Angels were being taken from Purgatory left and right and sold to demons as slaves. Some had been found dead and mutated, because, according to their demon master, they were 'not compatible' or something. Angels were trying to get out of Purgatory and into Heaven for safety. Which is why Cas had been so concerned when he was demoted to Purgatory.

A demotion is the actual worst thing to happen to an angel. He had done something demotion-worthy, though. Castiel had talked back to his boss, and that is something that angels just don't do. It had been so stupid, but Castiel just couldn't stop himself. And then he had to pay for it so dearly. He was demoted to century duty in Purgatory. So Cas was feeling the lowest he had felt in his life. And that was just the beginning.

It happened when he was walking to his small apartment from century duty. He was sulking so hard, he hadn't even realized he wasn't alone until he heard "Immobulus." Suddenly, Cas couldn't move an inch. What was going on? He found out soon enough. "Mobilicorpus," and he was moving, floating through the air.

After a week of traveling, Castiel found himself cowering among the other inmates in the worst place an angel wants to be; Azkaban, the best slave training facility in Hell. Most of his fellow inmates were angels like himself, but once in a while there would be a werewolf or catboy or sometimes dogboys.

Cas was the only Angel they hadn't been able to break in the first week, so they had to resort to other methods. The trainers tried starving him, but that only strengthened Catiel's hatred for them and made him want to fight harder. They tried burning, cutting, asphyxiation, and loads of other torture methods, but he still fought them whenever they tried anything. He overheard some trainers deciding whether he was worth all this, when one of them had the idea to gift him to the King. They said he only had three sexual slaves, and that wasn't nearly enough for a king.

So the arrangements were made, and Castiel was brought before the King, who was a taller, muscular demon with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Well, green when they weren't black. And his new life as slave to the King had started.

"Come on, you bitch." Dean had his pants around his ankles while trying to keep Cas still on the bed. Only Cas wasn't going to just sit there and let this man stick his dick up his ass. He kicked his legs into the air and his arms swung around to hit anything he could reach. Dean punched him in the face and Cas got a good shot in to Dean's stomach. However, Dean quickly recovered and his black eyes glowed at him. "Flipendo," and Cas was flipped backwards on to the bed.

Dean had started saying another spell at him when Cas yelled "Protego!" and Dean was suddenly tied up to the bed.

"What the fuck? Untie me this instant!" Dean screamed at him, but Cas was busy trying to figure out how to get out of this room. "Relashio!" The ropes broke and Dean tackled Cas. "Maybe this will teach you to fuck with me!" Dean started throwing punches and Cas eventually stopped fighting and let himself be carried out of the room by the other slaves.

A week later, Dean came to Castiel's cell in the dungeons, where Dean had started keeping him. "I thought you might want to know," Dean smiled at Cas in a way that made him want to run for his life, "I've made arrangements to have you moved somewhere less nice. Well, Better than the dungeons. If you behave yourself." Dean's smile widened and Cas felt a chill run it's way up his spine. He just glared at his master.

The next day, Cas was taken to the throne room and thrown unceremoniously into the corner and chained to the wall. A bowl of fresh blood (Cas didn't want to know where they got all that blood) was taken to the King and Dean started talking into it and mixing it with his finger. Then he got an answer, something Cas couldn't hear. Dean said, "I have something to show you." He looked right at Cas with a reproachful look. "Come and see."

Inias the catboy came into the room. Inias was Dean's favorite pet. He usually wore nothing more than panties and a cock cage. Inias had been cold and downright mean to Castiel then he first arrived, but became kinder when Dean decided to get rid of Cas. Castiel thought he might've been jealous, but there was no need. Cas was glad to get away from this man he despised so much. Upon walking into the throne room, Inias gave Cas a worried glance and said, "He says he will be here in a minute, master," and crawled into Dean's lap like normal.

Cas had little time to worry about Inias's stares, as only a moment after, a demon with dark, unruly hair walked into the room. "You called, Sir?" he asked respectfully. Castiel was confused. Was this going to be his new trainer? He had been sure, when Inias walked in, that an extermination squad or something was coming.

Castiel learned, from their conversation, that this demon's name was Sirius. _He might be straight_ , Cas thought, but then he was like, _No, Dean wouldn't give him a male angel of he was._

Cas's mind stopped short, however, when he heard the new demon say, "So you don't want it and can't be bothered with disposing of it?" _Oh,_ he thought,  _So this is the extermination squad._ Castiel had never been more afraid in his life. He was about to be 'disposed of'. But then the new demon said something amazing. "If, say, I wanted to keep it, just for a little while, what information could you give me on it?" _Oh, thank GOD_.

After a moment of the demons talking about him like he was an object, he was told by Dean to drop his blanket, the only thing he was allowed to wear. He panicked and shook his head. He would not show his body off like a little whore.

Dean crouched and lifted his chin too look him in the eyes. "You will do as I say. Now drop the blanket."

Cas said, in the steadiest voice he could, "NO."

"You see what I mean?" Dean asked the other demon, standing back up. "He's no good."

Demon number two's eyes started to glow and before Cas could say a counterspell, his thin blanket was lifted into the air. Cas tried to grab it before it got away, but it flew too high into the air and he couldn't reach it. He tried to cover himself up with his wings, but they couldn't bend like that and he ended up just curling up in a ball, mortified. The other demon smiled a bit and Castiel was terrified.

 

_~~~_

 

 

Cas was taken by the other demon in chains to a house far away from the castle. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they left the castle and Castiel wondered if this demon was just quiet in general. The demon finally turned to him when they arrived at the house. "My name is Sirius, but you will call me Master. I'll give you a tour of the house. Remember it well, because it's the only time I'm telling you where anything is."

Sirius proceeded to lead Castiel through the halls of the manor, saying "Kitchen, bathroom, closet, bedroom, bedroom..." and Castiel thanked his god that the house was so small (well, smaller than the castle). They finally got to the room at the end of a long hall in the second floor when Sirius said, "This is my bedroom. You are not allowed to enter this room. Do you understand?" Castiel nodded. "You may speak, boy."

Castiel was NOT a boy, he was of age and did not appreciate being called a "boy". Cas just nodded again. Sirius's eyes flashed back. "I don't think you understand, pet. I am ordering you to speak." Cas looked his new master in the eye and nodded. Sirius growled at the angel. "You have only been here for ten minutes and you are already disobeying orders. No wonder no one wants you."

 _Well, that's just mean._ "I'm not taking orders from a demon."

Sirius grabbed Cas's arm and dragged him back down the stairs. He threw him into one of the downstairs bedrooms and shut the door, locking Castiel in the room. "I have to run an errand and you have proved to me that you cannot be taken in public. I'll be back in a few hours."

Castiel looked around the room. It was pretty plain, white walls surrounding a bed and dresser. Cas decided he would hang out here until Sirius came back. Not like he had much of a choice.

After a few  hours, Castiel was regretting talking back. Maybe if he had been nicer, he would've been allowed to go with his master and use a restroom. He hoped Sirius would be back soon, he really had to pee.

But it was at least another two hours before Sirius came back. Cas was desperate by now, he was hopping from one foot to the other when the door was finally unlocked. Sirius took one look at Cas and smiled. "Does the little boy have to go peepee?"

Cas whined and Sirius leaned on the door frame, taking up as much space as possible and not allowing Castiel to get through. Cas sighed impatiently, "What do you want?"

"A little respect would be nice. And an apology."

Cas rolled his eyes and said, "I apologize for talking back earlier. Now will you please let me through to the bathroom?"

Sirius smiled. "Like you mean it, pet. And no rolling your eyes this time." _Fucker is ENJOYING this._

Cas looked into his master's eyes and said, as sincerely as possible, "I am sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

"For what?" Sirius chuckled.

Cas groaned, he was trying very hard to stand still. "For not following orders and talking back."

"Try it one more time," said Sirius with a smile that didn't reach his black eyes, "and this time, keep in mind that pets do not look their masters in the eye."

Castiel immediately averted his eyes. "Master, please forgive me for talking back to you and not following orders."

"Good boy." Sirius stepped aside and let Castiel go to the bathroom. While finally relieving himself, Castiel wondered if Sirius was into that. He honestly hoped to God he wasn't.

When Cas got back to the room, he saw that Sirius had laid out pants for him. Cas was very happy to finally be wearing something that covered him up fully; it had been months since he'd worn pants. Cas felt much better while walking down to the dining room.

Dinner was a quiet event. Sirius put a pet dish on the floor filled with pet food for Castiel to eat. Cas, not wanting to upset Sirius again, ate the food in silence while his master ate at the small table beside him. When they had finished their dinners, Sirius stood up and motioned Cas to follow him. Only when Cas stood up, Sirius pushed him back down. "You will be on the floor from now on. Follow me."

Cas grumbled the entire way to the living room, where Sirius sat down on the couch. It took Cas a few minutes to climb onto the couch, while Sirius watched, amused. When Cas finally got all the way on, Sirius tsked at him. "Don't you know that pets are supposed to sit on the floor?" Cas thought Sirius was having way too much fun with this, and was about to speak his mind, when he saw the look on his master's face.

Castiel ended up falling to the floor, much to his master's amusement. He glared at Sirius, who then said, "Oh, I guess you can sit up here today."

"No thank you." Cas was not going to go through that again.

"SIT UP HERE." Cas growled quietly and began trying to get onto the couch gracefully. He almost fell at one point and his wings flew out in a panic to steady himself. He heard a crash , but was almost completely on the couch and he didn't look back.

When Cas was finally seated on the couch, he heard a soft chuckling. He looked to his side and saw his master fucking LAUGHING at him. Castiel growled. He would not be made fun of. "Stop laughing."

Sirius stopped laughing. He had a dangerous look in his eyes. "Did you just give me an order?"

"... No?..."

Sirius smiled in a way that told Castiel to be careful. "Good, because we need to talk. Here's the rules for living here." Castiel sighed deeply. All his life he wished he could live somewhere without rules, and now he was a demon's slave. Life was cruel.

"You will be sleeping in the room you were in before. You are only allowed on the furniture when I say you are and you are not allowed in my room ever. Feeding times are at eight in the morning, noon, and at five at night. If you are still hungry, you can ask me for more food, but you are not allowed in the kitchen. You may use the restroom whenever you must and you will shower every day. You will shave once a week. You understand so far?" Castiel nodded. "Also, you will speak when spoken to unless I have told you otherwise. Do you understand?"

This time Cas did not hesitate before answering, "Yes." Serious smiled and got up. He motioned for Cas to follow him.

"Also, you may stand up when getting on or off furniture, going up or down the stairs, or using the toilet. As entertaining as that display was before, I don't want you to break another lamp." Sirius looked at the lamp Castiel must've broken before while getting on the couch, and said, "Reparo." Cas watched as the lamp repaired itself. "Come with me." Cas got down on the carpet and followed him master.

Sirius took Cas into his room. He patted the bed and said, "Up." Cas sat on the bed and noticed the large box that had not been there before. Cas wondered what was in it. Sirius reached inside, making sure to not let Cas look inside. He pulled out a small metal hoop and asked Cas, "Do you know what this is?"

Cas shook his head. Sirius glared at him until he said, "No."

His master smiled. "This will be fun," he said. He picked up the box, eyes on Castiel. "Incarcerous." Castiel was suddenly tied up on the bed, legs spread toward the bedposts and arms tied to the headboard, wings laid out beneath him.

Cas looked up at his master. "What?" Sirius's eyes glowed again and he said, "Obscuro," and Cas couldn't see.

Cas heard his master's voice. "I'm just going to try some things, just to see how you react. When I'm finished, I want you to tell me what you think. You may speak anytime of something hurts too much. How are those ropes?"

Castiel knew he shouldn't feel so trusting, but he did. Sirius was the first demon to treat him like he was not complete trash, and Castiel was grateful. "The ropes feel fine," he said.

"Good," said Sirius. "Let's begin."

 

_~~~_

 

Cas spread out before him with a blindfold on really brought out his inner demon. Sirius was more than excited to start. He had just gone out to get some toys and advise on how to train a slave. He went to the store Dean had recommended for him where he met a young, energetic demon named Charlie. Charlie gave him some tips on how to properly train a sex slave and some proper angel care books. She also showed him the sex toys and recommended some of Dean's favorites.

It wasn't as thought Sirius didn't have enough money to get everything, he just didn't even know what he would like. He had never had a slave before and didn't want to accidentally set Castiel on fire or something. Yet. So Sirius just bought some small things to start with. That's what was in the box he was holding.

Sirius put the box on the floor by the foot of the bed. He sat down and his eyes glowed again. Castiel gasped when his pants disappeared. Sirius took the metal cock ring and rubbed his hands together over it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Castiel. For now.

Once he felt the ring was warm enough, he popped it over Cas's cock and pulled his balls through it. "This will keep you from cumming," He said to Cas's worried whine. Sirius lifted Castiel's hips a few inches off the bed and put a pillow under him, so he would be comfortable for what was coming. He then gave his pet's cock a few quick jerks, to get it up. Cas seemed so embarrassed, it was honestly adorable. He was erect and leaking in no time at all and Sirius suspected he really was a virgin. Awesome.

Sirius began to run his free hand over Castiel's torso. Cas started squirming when he got to his soft stomach, and Sirius trailed his hand over the spot again. Castiel whimpered and shifted to get away from his hand, but Sirius had figured it out by now and wasn't letting him go that easily. He straddled Cas and smirked when he let out a soft giggle as he dug his fingers into his sides. Sirius knew this wasn't really doing anything for his cause, but Castiel seemed so embarrassed that he was ticklish, he couldn't help himself; it was too cute. Cas whined and Sirius chuckled at him and finally stopped.

Then he got to Cas's chest. He was in good shape, and when Sirius let his fingers trail over the soft, pink nipples, Cas let out a soft sigh. Sirius rolled the left one between his fingers, feeling it harden under the attention. He leaned over his pet and took the other nipple into his mouth, licking and nipping at it until it, too, was hard and erect. Cas was moaning softly and seemed to be enjoying himself.

Sirius moved on after a few minutes, raking his nails up Castiel's armpits, making him giggle and blush. He brought his hands up Cas's arms and laced his fingers with the angel's. He leaned over him, staring at his full lips. Oh, how he wanted to see those lips wrapped around his pulsing dick... But he was getting ahead of himself. If Sirius was correct, Castiel had never given head in his life and he didn't want his pet to choke on his cock.

Instead of shoving his dick down the other's throat, the demon lowered himself over his pet and pressed their lips together. Castiel moaned and opened his mouth, letting Sirius's tongue slide against his. Sirius was an experienced kisser, but Castiel seemed like this was his first time. It probably was. Then a thought appears in his head, but he'll have to save that for later.

Sirius groaned when Castiel bucked his hips up to grind against him. "Not yet, pet." Then he whispered into his ear, "You're doing so well, baby. Soon." He didn't see Cas blush under the attention.

Cas stopped short when he felt hands in his wings. They had been neglected for the last 20 minutes and were extremely sensitive, but Sirius knew that. The books he had gotten all told him that angel wings were the second most sensitive part of an angel's body. Right under the wing where the flesh turns to feathers, that was Sirius's target. That's where the oil glands were located in angel wings and that was how he was going to take Castiel apart, piece by piece.

Cas let out a shuddering breath when Sirius massaged the glands with his fingers. He whined and bucked his hips up, but Sirius moved off him so he wouldn't be able to get any friction. This frustrated Cas to no end. Why wouldn't Sirius just fuck him already? He knew he wanted to and maybe Cas would get to cum. But Sirius had different plans.

After a few minutes of massaging the wings with his fingers, Sirius moved his hands further into Castiel's soft wings, ruffling them up a little bit and leaning down to lap up the oil with his tongue. This was the thing that made Castiel scream. Sirius used his tongue to extract oil and his fingers to spread the oil throughout Cas's wings as Cas screamed in Enochian. He was thrusting his hips into the air and Sirius was honestly wondering how much more Cas could take when he finally decided to stop.

Sirius took off Cas's blindfold and ropes and took him into his arms. Cas was still cursing him out in Enochian. Sirius held him until he calmed down a little. Then he left him long enough to free his dick from his way-too-restraining pants and underwear, throwing his shirt on the floor along side them. "How are you doing, baby?" he asked, crawling back into bed.

Cass just grunted, still trying to get friction on his dick, literally jacking off right there in front of his master. Sirius chuckled darkly. "Do you mind if I get us off together?" he asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Castiel growled. Sirius tackled Castiel, pushing his back hard into the bed. He straddled the angel and smacked Cas's hands away from his dick and pulled off the cock ring carefully (he may be a demon, but he still wants his pet to be comfortable). Then he leaned over to the box and pulled out something else.

The angel's eyes widened when he saw the lube bottle. "Relax, baby. I won't fuck you. Yet." He whispered that last word into the angel's ear, quietly. Cas shuddered, but was too aroused to even think correctly at the moment. Cas whined as Sirius squirted the lube onto his right palm. With his left, Sirius grabbed both of Castiel's wrists and held them above his head.

Cas stopped functioning when he felt the lube-slick hand take both his and Sirius's cocks and start jacking them both off. Castiel lost his last speck of self-control and started thrusting into Sirius's hand. Sirius thrust back and soon the room was filled only with the wet sounds of dicks sliding together and bed springs squeaking under the weight of two.

Cas was the first to cum. His release painted their stomachs with white and some of it splattered on Castiel's face. At the sight of his angel losing himself, Sirius toppled over that edge along with him, cum shooting onto their bodies and bed sheets. Sirius collapsed onto his slave and Cas passed out from pure exhaustion.

When he could breathe again, Sirius felt bad. He shouldn't have pushed Cas that far. He was, after all, new at this and had had a very long day. So after cleaning up with a quick "Tergio" spell, he curled protectively around his new pet and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually read that? You need Marco in yo life...  
> Fuck, I love these two. Castiel and Sirius would be literally the fucking HOTTEST couple. FUCK why isn't this a thing? Fyi I DO appreciate kudos and comments...


End file.
